Une Malefoy à Poudlard
by clochette626100
Summary: Et si Drago avait une sœur qui, elle, avait été à l'école en Amérique et qu'elle décidait de faire sa septième et dernière année à Poudlard? Et si en plus Dumbledore décidait de lancer un sortilège sur l'école pour pimenter un peu l'année?
1. Chapter 1

C'était le 1er septembre et tous les étudiants de Poudlard se pressaient sur le quai 9/¾ où les attendait le Poudlard Express. Parmi eux se trouvait un quatuor de Gryffondor, septième année ainsi qu'un Serpentard accompagné de trois autres personnes, tous les quatre étant également des dernières années. Le rouquin du quatuor remarqua le Serpentard et se tourna vers ses amis.

Ron: Eh regardez! Malefoy s'est fait de nouveaux amis! Pas mal la brune d'ailleurs!  
Harry: Ouais, je préfère la blonde!  
Casey: Perso j'aime bien les deux!  
Hermione: Ron! Harry! Casey! Non mais vous avez fini oui! Je vous signale que vous êtes en train de baver devant des amies de Malefoy!  
Ron: Peut-être, mais elles sont quand même pas mal!  
Harry: Je sais pas pourquoi mais la blonde me rappelle quelqu'un!  
Hermione: Oh! Tu te l'ai peut-être tapé durant l'été!  
Harry (faussement choqué): Mione!  
Hermione (innocemment): Quoi?  
Casey: Un point pour elle!

Harry regarda sa meilleure amie, qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur, avec une expression faussement peinée et réprobatrice. Dans un sens, la jeune fille n'avait pas tout à fait tort de lui faire cette remarque. Depuis le début de leur sixième année, Harry accumulait les conquêtes d'un soir ou plus. Il était devenu un beau jeune homme, musclé grâce au quidditch et très convoité par les représentantes du sexe opposé. Son parrain lui avait d'ailleurs fait remarquer qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à son père et à lui au même âge, tout comme Casey, brun aux yeux bleus lui aussi musclé grâce au sport et très convoité. Il est le fils de Sirius et Lisa Sully, (une amie de Lily) qu'ils avaient eu un mois après la naissance de Harry. Casey avait vécu en France jusqu'à la réhabilitation de Sirius au début de leur sixième année. Depuis, Casey et Harry étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde, nouveaux James et Sirius.

Ron: Bon ça va, on sait que toutes les filles de Poudlard veulent sortir avec Harry, pas besoin de le répéter cent fois!  
Harry (en riant): Serais-ce de la jalousie que j'entend dans ta voix Ronald Weasley? Je n'y peux rien si je suis beau comme un dieu!  
Ron: Ouai et modeste avec ça! Mais bon…  
Hermione: Allez les gars, dans le train!

Poussés par leur amie, les trois jeunes hommes montèrent dans le train en riant sous l'œil de Drago et de ses amis.  
L'une des jeunes filles présentes, une blonde avec de longs cheveux ondulés et aux yeux gris bleu se tourna vers lui en souriant.

J.F: Dis-moi Dray, c'est la fille ou les gars que tu regardes comme ça?  
Drago: Ni l'un ni l'autre Aileen. Potter, Black et la sang de bourbe ne m'intéresse pas!  
Aileen: Drago Lucius Malefoy!  
Drago: Quoi! Oh c'est bon tu ne vas pas me hurler dessus parce que j'ai employé ce terme!  
Aileen: Eh bien si! Je te signale que c'est une expression complètement dégradante et que ma meilleure amie qui n'est autre que la petite amie de ton meilleur ami est une fille de moldus!  
Samantha: Dray, Leen, arrêtez de vous disputer pour si peu de chose!  
Aileen: Si peu de chose? Sam tu es fille de moldus et ça ne te fait rien de l'entendre dire cela.  
Samantha: Je sais que ton frère ne dit pas ça méchamment. Du moins pas envers moi!  
Drago: Tu sais très bien que je ne dirais jamais rien contre toi Sam! Wyatt me tuerait si j'essayais! Aileen je suis désolé, je te promets de ne plus dire cela, ou au moins essayer.  
Wyatt: Bon on y va? Le train ne va pas tarder à y aller.

Aileen se tourna vers Drago et l'embrassa sur la joue et l'entraîna vers le compartiment le plus proche. Wyatt, grand brun aux yeux vert d'un bon mètre quatre-vingt cinq, tout comme Drago, et Samantha, brune aux yeux bleus, les suivirent main dans la main.

« Bonjour chers élèves et bienvenus pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard… la dernière pour certain d'entre vous. Bon, avant de commencer la répartition des premières années, je vous demanderais d'accueillir trois élèves qui nous viennent de Salem en Amérique et qui iront droit en dernière année. Bien, veuillez entrer s'il vous plait! »

Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre, se tourna vers la porte qui se trouvait derrière lui et d'où sortirent Aileen, Samantha et Wyatt. Aileen regarda du côté de la table des verts et argents et sourit à son frère.  
« Wyatt Bishop!… Serpentard!  
Samantha Harris! …Serpentard!  
Aileen Malefoy… »

Un murmure envahit la Grande Salle quand le nom de la jeune fille fut prononcé. On put même entendre un commentaire venant de la table des Gryffondors.

Ron: Je retire ce que j'ai dis sur le fait que je les trouvais pas mal! Une Serpentard et l'autre une Malefoy! Nan mais vraiment!  
« Serpentard! »

Aileen se dirigea vers la table de sa nouvelle maison en souriant à son frère et à ses amis et s'assit à côté de Drago. Son regard croisa alors celui de Harry. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire en coin et leva son verre de jus de citrouille comme pour porter un toast.


	2. Chapter 2

Ron: Je ne savais pas que Malefoy avait une sœur!

Le quatuor était remonté dans la salle commune des Gryffondors après le banquet de début d'année et discutait à présent des nouveaux élèves de septième année.

Hermione: Si tu veux mon avis personne ne savais Ron!  
Ron: Mais quand même! Une sœur jumelle on aurait dû le savoir!  
Casey: Ron! On ne se parle pas avec Malefoy! Tu le voyais venir vers nous et nous dire « au fait, j'ai une jumelle! Bon bah salut! »  
Ron: Ouai t'a raison!… et toi t'en pense quoi Harry?… Harry!  
Harry: Quoi?  
Hermione: Harry est-ce que ça va? T'as pas dis un mot depuis qu'on est rentré!  
Harry: Ouais ça va, juste un peu fatigué! D'ailleurs je vais aller me coucher!  
Hermione: Moi aussi, je vais regagner ma salle commune de préfet en chef!  
Harry: Fais attention à toi… avec Malefoy on ne sait jamais!  
Hermione: T'inquiète pas pour moi! Bonne nuit les gars!  
Casey, Ron et Harry: 'Nuit!

Drago: Aileen Narcissa Malefoy!  
Aileen: Nan mais ça va pas de hurler comme ça!

Les quatre Serpentards étaient installés dans la salle commune des préfets en chef, Drago étant l'un des deux.

Samantha: Je ne veux pas tenir avec Dray mais ça fait quand même cinq fois qu'il t'appelle!  
Wyatt: On peut savoir où tu es?  
Aileen: Quoi?  
Drago: Depuis que tu as été répartie tu n'as pas lâché un mot! Tu es déçu d'être à Serpentard c'est ça?  
Aileen: Mais pas du tout! Au contraire je suis heureuse dans la même maison que toi frérot! Je suis juste fatiguée, c'est tout!  
Drago: Ok tu me rassures. Et…

Drago fut interrompu par le tableau masquant l'entrée de la salle commune qui s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Hermione.

Drago: Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici?  
Hermione: Je suis préfète en chef au cas où tu l'aurais oublié Malefoy! En y repensant, c'est sûrement le cas!  
Drago: Fais attention sang de…  
Aileen: Drago Lucius Malefoy!  
Drago: Aileen! T'as besoin de me hurler dessus devant Granger?  
Hermione: T'inquiète Malefoy, je ne dirais à personne que ta sœur peut te fermer le claper! Aileen, Samantha, Wyatt, bienvenues à Poudlard!

Sur ces derniers mots, Hermione entra dans sa chambre sans un regard pour Drago. Celui-ci regardait la porte de sa chambre en serrant les poings.

Wyatt: Jolie! Qui est-ce? AÏE!  
Samantha: T'a qu'à pas dire qu'une fille est jolie devant moi!  
Wyatt: Mais tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi que j'aime Sam!  
Aileen: Ouais on le sait! Bon Dray tu nous dis qui elle est?  
Drago: Hermione Granger, préfète en chef, Gryffondor, meilleure amie de Potter!  
Aileen: Potter? Harry Potter?  
Drago: Nan Non sa sœur! Bien sûr Harry Potter! T'as dû le voir dans la Grande salle! Un brun, à peu près ma taille!  
… : Et la moitié des filles de Poudlard qui lui courent après!

Les quatre amis se retournèrent vers le portrait où un jeune homme brun, grand, yeux marrons, venait d'entrer. En le voyant, Aileen se jeta dans ses bras.

Aileen: Blaise! J'suis contente de te voir!  
Blaise: Moi aussi princesse! Salut Wyatt, Sam comment ça va? Désolé Dray, j'ai pas pu être là pour la répartition! Au fait, quelle maison?  
Wyatt: Serpentard bien sûr!  
Samantha: Tu dis ça comme si c'était une évidence!  
Wyatt: Bah pour moi ouais!  
Drago: Pour toi aussi Sam t'inquiète!  
Aileen: Bon, si on allait se coucher? Demain on commence les cours!  
Drago: Aileen!  
Samantha: Nan elle a raison! Bonne nuit Dray!  
Wyatt: Pas de bêtises avec ta charmante colocataire! Aïe!  
Drago: Merci Sam, ça m'évite de le faire à ta place!  
Blaise: Au fait, faudra qu'on pense à préparer la fête de rentrée pour samedi!  
Drago: T'inquiète! Bon à demain tout le monde!


	3. Chapter 3

Une semaine était passée depuis la rentrée. Une semaine durant laquelle Aileen et Harry avaient passés leur temps à se lancer des piques mutuelles à tel point que même Drago commençait à en avoir marre. De son côté, le Serpentard passait son temps à éviter Hermione depuis la remarque de Wyatt le jour de la rentrée.

En ce samedi matin, Aileen se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner et se retrouva face à Harry qui bloquait le passage.

Aileen: Potter bouge tu gène le passage!  
Harry: Tiens Malefoy! Belle journée n'est-ce pas?  
Aileen: J'ai dis bouge Potter!  
Harry: T'as oublié la formule magique.  
Aileen: Tu me gonfle!… s'il te plait bouge! Ça te va?  
Harry: Ce n'est pas ça la formule!  
Aileen: Mais bon sang tu…

Elle fut coupée dans sa phrase par Harry qui l'embrassa. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se recula et lui administra une gifle magistrale.  
Elle entra dans la Grande Salle en jurant tandis que Harry lui souriait en se massant la joue. Aileen se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards et s'installa en face de son frère, toujours en jurant contre « ce crétin de Potter ».

Drago: Salut p'tite sœur!  
Aileen: Je te signale que t'as que cinq minutes de plus que moi alors ta p'tite sœur tu te la garde!  
Drago: Oh mauvaise humeur! Mais je te signale aussi que je mesure plus d'1m80 et que toi t'en mesure même pas 1m70 alors tu restes ma petite sœur. Et je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive?  
Aileen: Je vais très bien!  
Drago: C'est ce que je vois!  
Wyatt: Salut vous deux!  
Drago: Salut Wyatt, Sam! Faites pas attention, Aileen est en pleine séance de bouderie!  
Aileen: Mais arrête avec ça je te dis que tout va bien!  
Blaise: Salut vous!  
Samantha: Blaise tu vas bien?  
Blaise: Impec. L'un de vous peut me dire ce qui arrive à Potter? Il a la tête d'un mec qui a fait un mauvais coup et qui en prépare un autre! En plus, il a une belle trace de main sur la joue!  
Drago: Ok j'ai compris! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait Aileen?  
Aileen: Il n'a pas voulu me laisser passer alors que je lui avais demandé gentiment!  
Wyatt: Et tu l'a giflé rien que pour ça?  
Samantha: Voyons tu sais bien qu'il ne faut pas embêter Aileen avant qu'elle n'ait sa dose de caféine!

Hermione: Harry! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?  
Harry: Quoi?  
Casey: Tu as une légère trace sur la joue!  
Harry: Oh ça! Une petite rencontre avec Malefoy fille!  
Hermione: A ce que je vois, t'en es pas ressorti vainqueur!  
Harry: Détrompe-toi Mione!  
Ron: Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?  
Harry: Je me comprends!

Harry regarda vers la table des Serpentards et croisa le regard d'Aileen. Celle-ci lui jeta un regard noir. Hermione qui avait suivit le regard de son meilleur ami croisa celui de Drago. Dumbledore, depuis la table des professeurs regardait ses élèves et il lui vint une subite idée. Il fait un geste discret avec sa baguette tout en murmurant une formule. Puis, souriant, il reprit sa conversation avec le professeur McGonagall.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry, Hermione Casey et Ron étaient remontés dans la salle commune des préfets en chef pour être au calme et discuter tranquillement.  
Au bout d'une demi heure, Hermione s'adressa à Ron qui n'avait pas encore parlé.

Hermione: Oh fait Ron, comment ça se passe avec Lia? Je vous ai vu discuter tout à l'heure en sortant de la Grande Salle.  
Casey: Qui est Lia?  
Hermione: La petite amie de Ron, une Serdaigle.  
Harry: Ah… une petite brune?  
Hermione: Oui pourquoi?… Harry ne me dit pas que tu as…  
Ron: Je crois que je ne t'aime plus, elle m'a dit ça hier  
Ça claqué dans l'air comme un coup de révolver  
Je crois que je ne t'aime plus, elle a jeté ça hier  
Entre le fromage et le dessert comme mon cadavre à la mer.  
Je crois que je ne t'aime plus. Ta peau est du papier de verre  
Sous mes doigts... sous mes doigts.  
Je te regarde et je pleure, Juste pour rien... comme ça.  
Sans raison je pleure, A gros bouillons je pleure,  
Comme devant un oignon je pleure, arrêtons... Là.  
Elle m'a dit, je crois que je ne t'aime plus.  
Relève-toi, relève-toi.  
Ne te mouche pas dans ma robe,  
Pas cette fois... relève-toi.  
Tu n'as plus d'odeur,  
Tes lèvres sont le marbre  
De la tombe de notre amour,  
Elle m'a dit ça son ton était froid.  
Quand je fais l'amour avec toi, je pense à lui.  
Quand je fais l'amour avec lui, je ne pense plus à toi  
Elle m'a dit, je crois que je ne t'aime plus.  
Elle m'a dit ça hier, ça a pété dans l'air  
Comme un vieux coup de tonnerre.  
Je crois que je ne t'aime plus.  
Je te regarde et je ne vois rien.  
Tes pas ne laissent plus de traces à coté des miens.  
Je ne t'en veux pas, je ne t'en veux plus,  
Je n'ai juste plus d'incendie au fond du ventre c'est comme ça

Hermione: Ron! Tu… tu…  
Ron: Tu es sorti avec Lia?  
Harry: Sortir n'est pas le mot que j'emploierais! Mais tu n'étais pas encore avec elle!  
Ron: Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, tu savais même pas que j'étais avec elle.  
Casey: Depuis quand es-tu avec elle?  
Ron: Depuis juin.  
Harry: Ouf! Je n'ai plus été avec elle depuis avril! Tu vois c'est pas moi!  
Hermione: Stop!… Vous ne voyez pas qu'il y a un problème?  
Harry: Je sais Mione, Ron s'est fait largué, en plus il était cocu mais…  
Hermione: Harry! Il a chanté!  
Ron: Oh par Merlin! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
Hermione: Je crois qu'il y a un sortilège qui fait dire aux personnes touchées la vérité mais en plus ils la disent en chantant.  
Harry: Et on est les seuls touchés? Je veux dire si c'est le cas, c'est quelqu'un qui nous en veux!  
Casey: Bonne question!

Hermione se dirigea vers le tableau qui masquait l'entrée de la salle commune et regarda dans le couloir. Quand elle vit des élèves de deuxième année en train de chanter qu'ils en avaient marre des cours avec Rogue, elle rentra dans la pièce.

Hermione: On n'est pas les seuls!


	5. Chapter 5

Alors que le quatuor essayait de trouver une raison aux événements qui se déroulaient à Poudlard, le tableau s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Drago.

Drago: Tiens Granger et compagnie! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici?  
Hermione: Je te rappelle Malefoy, que je vis ici et que j'ai le droit d'amener qui je veux! Toi tu ne te gènes pas!  
Drago: Mouais! Au fait Potter, fou la paix à ma sœur ok?  
Harry: T'inquiète Malefoy, je ne fais rien à ta sœur qu'elle ne veuille!

Alors que Drago allait répondre, le tableau s'effaça pour laisser passer Aileen.

Ron: Tiens! Quand on parle du loup!  
Aileen: Je t'ai demandé quelque chose Weasley?  
Harry: Tiens! Malefoy fille!  
Aileen: Dégage Potter!  
Drago: T'as entendu ma sœur Potter, dégage!  
Hermione: Stop!  
Drago: Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi Leen?  
Aileen: En fait, ce n'est pas toi que je suis venue voir!  
Drago: Quoi?  
Aileen: Hermione tu n'as pas oublié au moins?  
Hermione: Non non t'inquiète! Je t'attendais. Samantha n'est pas là?  
Aileen: Elle nous rejoint dans cinq minutes et…  
Drago: Deux secondes! Aileen qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cette…  
Aileen: Nous avons sympathisées durant la semaine pourquoi?  
Ron: Mione! Dis-moi que je rêve! Harry dis quelque chose!  
Harry: Ne me mêlais pas à vos histoires!  
Casey: J'allais le dire! Bon j'y vais, je dois rejoindre une jolie sixième année de Serdaigle!

Alors que tout le monde parlait en même temps, le tableau s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois.

Drago: Mais c'est pas vrai! C'est un moulin ici ou quoi?  
Blaise: Désolé Dray! Mais je suis venu te chercher pour… tu sais quoi!  
Drago: Ah oui c'est vrai!  
Wyatt: Salut tout le monde! Enfin salut les Serpentards, les autres je ne vous connais pas!  
Samantha: Coucou Hermione!  
Drago: Mais c'est pas vrai!  
Harry: Bon, moi je vous laisse, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie avec vous mais on m'attend!  
Aileen: C'est ça dégage!  
Harry: Moi aussi je t'aime Malefoy!  
Wyatt: Si un regard pouvait tuer!  
Blaise: Je serais toi Wyatt je me tairais avant que ce regard ne se dirige sur toi!  
Drago: Stop! Bon, Sam, Aileen, Wyatt Blaise et moi allons faire un truc pour ce soir. On se retrouve dans la salle commune des Serpentards vers 19h. A tout à l'heure!

Les garçons de Serpentards sortirent par le tableau laissé ouvert par Harry après son départ. Ron, après s'être aperçut qu'il était le seul mec présent quitta aussi la salle commune et parti à la recherche de son meilleur ami. Les filles restées enfin seules montèrent dans la chambre d'Hermione, bientôt rejointes par Ginny et Alyssa, une Serdaigle amie des filles et qui sortait avec Blaise depuis la fin de leur sixième année.

Les filles discutaient de tout et de rien, des cours, des fringues, des sorties, puis leur conversation dériva sur les garçons.

Ginny: Personnellement, je trouve que Harry est l'un des mecs les plus beau de Poudlard!  
Hermione: Les trois quarts des filles pensent comme toi Gin'  
Aileen: Tu ne le pense pas toi Mione?  
Hermione: Arrête Harry c'est comme mon frère!  
Alyssa: Sa réputation est vraie ou c'est juste des rumeurs?  
Samantha: Quelle réputation?  
Ginny: Celle comme quoi c'est un coureur de jupons! Et un super coup!  
Aileen: Réponse d'Hermione…  
Hermione: Elle est un peu surfaite! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que quand il aura trouvé la bonne personne, il pourra bâtir une relation durable. Et pour ce qui est du reste… je préfère pas savoir, je vous l'ai dis, Harry c'est mon frère!  
Ginny: Bon et pour vous les filles c'est qui le mec le plus mignon de Poudlard?  
Hermione et Aileen: Je ne répondrais pas à cette question!  
Alyssa: Pour moi c'est Blaise.  
Samantha: Moi c'est Wyatt!  
Hermione: On s'en doutait!  
Aileen: Alors comme ça Aly, tu trouves mon meilleur ami très mignon!  
Alyssa: Bah euh… oui après tout je sors avec non?  
Samantha: Hermione ça va?  
Ginny: C'est vrai ça, tu es toute bizarre d'un coup!  
Aileen: Mione, dis quelque chose… C'est le fait de parler de mon frère qui te met dans cet état? Je sais que vous ne vous aimez pas trop mais…

Hermione: **J'ai envie de fumer des américaines et de me rouler des jamaïcaines J'ai envie de boire, jusqu'à vaciller, jusqu'à ne plus voir qui va me déshabiller****  
****Et puis j'ai envie d'partir en bateau avec des bandits vêtus en matelots****  
****J'ai envie de rire, rire jusqu'à souffrir, j'ai envie de ça mais je n'ose pas car…****  
****Moi, je suis grande, je suis raisonnable, je donne l'exemple, je suis responsable. Je teints pas mes cheveux, j'ai pas de béquilles, j'ai le respect des vieux et de la famille. Je vais à l'église, je suis ménagère, je suis toujours bien mise et jamais vulgaire. J'n'ai pas eu de crise, à l'adolescence, faut qu'on m'intronise qu'on me donne un sens…****  
****J'ai envie de trouver, au fond de mon ventre, une passion cachée, sauvage et brûlante****  
****J'ai envie de courir, toute nue sur une plage, imiter le soupir d'un grand coquillage****  
****Et puis j'ai envie, envie de danser pour n'importe qui et me faire payer****  
****J'ai envie de vivre plutôt que survivre, j'ai envie de ça mais je n'ose pas car…****  
****Moi, je suis grande, je suis raisonnable, je donne l'exemple, je suis responsable. Je fais pas de bêtises, je n'ai pas cette chance, faut qu'on m'intronise, qu'on me donne un sens…**

Pendant qu'Hermione chantait, Aileen était parti en courant chercher son frère et ses amis pour, elle l'espérait, qu'ils puissent lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait. Quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre, Hermione se tourna vers Drago comme si c'était à lui qu'elle parlait depuis le début.  
**  
****Si elle ressemble à ça, la vie après la vie, j'envie ceux qui vont pas, au paradis****  
****Moi j'ai gagné mon ciel, comme dises les fidèles, qui ne s'offre un péché que lorsqu'il est véniel.****  
****J'ai envie de crever, la bulle de cristal et laisser entrer quelques langues sales****  
****J'ai envie de baisser, mes bras de femme forte, envie d'accepter que la vague m'emporte****  
****J'ai envie de troquer, mes bonnes manières contre un peu de plaisir et un peu de poussière****  
****J'ai envie de jouir, jouir jusqu'à mourir, j'ai envie de toi, mais je n'ose pas car****  
****Bravo! Je suis grande, je suis raisonnable, honnête et patiente, bonne et charitable. J'ai la tête froide, je m'oublie pour d'autre, mais c'est un cœur malade qui bat dans mes côtes. Je me sens petite, je me sens fragile, et j'ai l'eau bénite, qui me monte au cil… quand je te vois partir, parce que je t'ai chassé, comme pour me punir de te désirer…****  
**  
Aileen: Hermione?  
Hermione: Saleté de sort!

Après avoir dit cela, elle sortit en courant de la chambre et se dirigea vers un endroit où elle pourrait être seule.  
Elle passa la journée à éviter Drago qui lui resta dans la salle commune des Serpentards où une fête de début d'année était donnée.


	6. Chapter 6

La semaine qui suivit fut marquée, une fois de plus, par les disputes entre Aileen et Harry, le fait que Hermione cherchait à éviter Drago qui lui voulait lui parler…  
Cela faisait maintenant un mois que les cours avaient repris et on était déjà mi-octobre. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle, Harry se heurta à Drago.

Harry: Ah Malefoy! Justement je voulais te voir!  
Drago: Pourquoi Potter? Si ça concerne ma sœur j'ai qu'une chose à te dire, fous lui la paix!  
Harry: Ce n'est pas pour ça! Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Hermione?  
Drago: Quoi?  
Harry: Je vois bien qu'elle passe ton temps à t'éviter! Et ça fait trois semaines que ça dure! En plus elle est souvent dans la lune et dès qu'on prononce le nom de Malefoy elle s'énerve!  
Drago: Je peux savoir en quoi ça te concerne?  
Harry: Je considère Hermione comme ma sœur. Tu as une sœur Malefoy, tu dois comprendre ce que je ressens!  
Drago: D'abord, laisse-moi te dire que j'y suis pour rien… enfin pas vraiment…  
Harry: Comment ça?  
Pansy: Drago! Enfin, ça fait une heure que je te cherche!  
Drago: C'est parce que je t'évite Parkinson! Dégage je discute!  
Pansy: Mais Dray!  
Harry: Bon Parkinson t'es gentille tu dégages!… Bon, alors maintenant Malefoy, tu m'explique?  
Drago: Je sais pas si tu es au courant, mais y'a un sort en ce moment dans le château qui oblige tout le monde à chanter et à dire la vérité…  
Harry: Ouais je sais, Ron en a été victime!  
Drago: Quoi? Weasley a chanté! Qu'est-ce qu'il a raconté?  
Harry: On s'éloigne du sujet…  
Drago: Ouais bon… en fait…

Aileen: Hermione!  
Hermione: Oui?  
Samantha: On vient de voir un truc complètement dingue!  
Ginny: C'est-à-dire?  
Alyssa: Drago et Harry en train de discuter comme deux vieux copains et Blaise, Casey et Wyatt qui les ont rejoint!  
Aileen: Le pire c'est qu'ils se sont mis à rire ensemble!  
Hermione: Minute! Vous parlez bien de Harry et Casey? Mes meilleurs amis, mes presque frères?  
Samantha: Tu as tout compris!  
Ginny: Mais qu'est-ce qui leur prend?  
Alyssa: D'après le peu que j'ai entendu, ils parlaient du sort! Et se moquait de ceux qui en l'ont subit!  
Aileen: Mais mon frère n'a rien dis à Potter! Ou même s'il lui a dit, Potter, malgré le fait que je ne l'aime pas, n'est pas du genre à ce moquer de sa meilleure amie!

Le surprenant groupe des garçons composés de Drago, Harry, Blaise, Wyatt et Casey se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle, quand, au détour d'un couloir, ils entendirent deux personnes discuter dans une salle de classe.  
Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant pour écouter la conversation de ceux qu'ils avaient reconnus comme Rogue et Dumbledore.

Dumbledore: Voyons Severus, dites-moi ce qui se passe!  
Rogue: **La vie est dure, parfois le chemin est long****  
****Des maux de tête j'en ai plein le dos, les crampes d'estomac me bouffe la vie****  
****faut que j'arrête le vin et mon cholestérol décolle, je pète les plombs, je ne me sens pas bien…je suis très fatigué pendant la journée je prend des cachets sans aucun effet****  
****je suis très irritable, c'est lamentable, dans la vie je me sens très seul, je dors à table c'est inévitable car pendant la nuit, je déplace les meubles…Je ne me sens pas bien…****  
**Dumbledore: **Mais calmez-vous, prenez un mouchoir et asseyez-vous, je vous en pris asseyez-vous!**  
Rogue**: La vie est dure, parfois le chemin est long**  
**Les sourcils froncés le visage fermé je mange n'importe quoi je bois du café beaucoup. Quand je suis assis mes jambes bougent sans arrêt, je bois je fume beaucoup aussi. Je sursaute quand quelqu'un s'approche de moi sans bruit, je soupire tout le temps c'est assez fatiguant, pour les autres surtout ils croient que je m'ennuie, pas du tout j'évacue les soucis la tension, pour me sentir bien****  
**Dumbledore: **Mais calmez-vous, reprenez un mouchoir, et racontez-moi tout… je vous en pris dites-moi tout!****  
**Rogue: **La vie est dure, parfois le chemin est long.**

Les garçons, dans le couloir, se retenaient de rire, quand Blaise, à bout de force éclata de rire, bientôt suivit par les autres. Avant que les deux professeurs ne sortent, ils partirent en courant. Ce n'est qu'une fois devant la Grande Salle qu'ils arrêtèrent leur course et reprirent leur souffle, chose difficile puisqu'ils riaient toujours autant.

Harry: Oh Merlin! Vous imaginez! Rogue en train de…  
Blaise: Arrête! J'ai mal au ventre tellement je ris!  
Casey: Moi j'ai dû me casser une côte à cause de ce fou rire!  
Drago: Quand je pense que Rogue pleurait à moitié dans…  
Wyatt: Arrête! J'en peux plus! Je pense qu'on devrait aller manger!  
Harry: Bonne idée, en plus je meurs de soif! Casey tu viens?  
Casey: Ouais! Bon les gars à plus!  
Harry: Et Malefoy! N'oublie pas notre conversation de tout à l'heure!  
Drago: T'inquiète Potter! Je vais réfléchir à comment régler ça!

Ils rentrèrent dans la Grande Salle en riant et se séparèrent, Casey et Harry vers les Gryffondors, les autres vers la table de Serpentard, sous le regard surpris des personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Hermione: L'un de vous deux peut m'expliquer?  
Harry: Eh bien comme tu peux le voir, on discutait!  
Casey: Ouai, on participe au rapprochement entre maisons!  
Ginny: Mouais! On va faire comme si on vous croyait!  
Casey: Vous vous avez le droit de faire amies avec les filles des autres maisons et nous non?  
Hermione: Au contraire, ce serait cool! Mais un conseil, n'en parlez pas à Ron!  
Ron: Ne pas me parler de quoi?  
Harry: Du fait que Casey et moi sommes déjà sortis avec ta sœur!  
Ginny: Harry!  
Harry: Voyons Ginny! Tout Poudlard est au courant, il aurait bien fini par l'apprendre un jour ou l'autre!  
Ron: Bon vous arrêtez ouais!  
Hermione: Vous avez remarqué, Rogue et le Professeur Dumbledore ne sont pas là!  
Casey: Eh ouais! La vie est dure!  
Harry: Parfois le chemin est long!

Sous les regards d'incompréhension de leurs amis, Harry se pencha vers Casey et continua de « jouer » leur petite scène!

Harry: Mais calmez-vous, prenez un mouchoir, et asseyez-vous…  
Casey: Je vous en pris asseyez-vous!  
Hermione: C'est quoi encore votre délire?  
Ron: Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais Malefoy, Zabini et Bishop se foutent de vous!  
Harry: Possible oui, possible!  
Hermione: Tiens! Voilà les professeurs manquants!

En voyant le directeur et le professeur de potion entrer dans la Grande Salle, Harry et Casey furent pris d'un tel fou rire qu'ils se levèrent pour sortir de la pièce. De leur côté, les trois Serpentards avaient eux aussi du mal à retenir leur éclats de rire.

Dumbledore: Messieurs Black et Potter! Veuillez rester une minute je vous pris!

Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent et Harry se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

Harry: On a fait une connerie ces derniers jours?  
Casey: La dernière remonte à cinq jours! Y'a prescription! Aucune preuve ne dure autant de temps!  
Harry: C'est-ce que je me disais aussi! (se tourne vers le directeur). Oui professeur?  
Dumbledore: Asseyez-vous je vous pris, j'ai une annonce à faire.  
Et sous les yeux stupéfaits des personnes présentes, trois Serpentards et deux Gryffondors partirent à rire pour une chose compréhensible d'eux seul.

Dumbledore: Bien, puisque vos camarades se sont enfin calmés, je vous annonce que, en l'occasion d'halloween, une sortie à Pré au lard est prévue le week-end prochain, ainsi qu'un banquet où vous devrez venir déguisés! Lors de ce banquet, les quatre tables habituelles seront remplacées par plusieurs tables de 4, 6 et 8 places.  
Enfin, lors de ce banquet, les préfets en chef devront manger ensembles et…  
Hermione: Quoi!  
Dumbledore: Oui miss Granger. Cela pour favoriser l'entente entre les maisons. Même si, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir ces dernières semaines, des rapprochements entre les différentes maisons ont été effectués…  
Hermione (à Harry): Il devient dingue!  
Harry: Que veux-tu Mione!  
Casey: Je suis d'accord avec vous, d'après moi, c'est l'âge!  
Dumbledore: … et pour continuer ce rapprochement, j'ai décidé de désigner des médiateurs, deux pour être exact, un de Gryffondor et un de Serpentard. Ces médiateurs auront une salle commune et les même droits et devoirs que les préfets en chef et devront manger à leur table le soir du banquet.  
Hermione (aux garçons): Au moins je serais pas toute seule avec Malefoy!  
Dumbledore: Ces médiateurs, sont Mlle Aileen Malefoy…  
Harry: Je plains le pauvre autre!  
Dumbledore: Et Harry Potter!  
Harry et Aileen: Quoi!  
Casey: Eh ouais mon pote! La vie est dure!  
Harry: Parfois le chemin est long!

C'est sur ces derniers mots et en éclatant de rire que Casey, Harry, Hermione quittèrent la Grande Salle.


	7. Chapter 7

Une heure plus tard, Harry se trouvait dans sa nouvelle salle commune en compagnie de Aileen et du professeur McGonagall.

McGonagall: Je compte sur vous pour donner l'exemple aux autres, tout comme le font Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger. Bien, bonne soirée!  
Harry: Alors Malefoy, heureuse de vivre avec moi!  
Aileen: Dans tes rêves Potter!  
Harry: Crois-moi, tu préfères ignorer ce qui se passe dans mes rêves!  
Casey: Et il se passe quoi dans tes rêves 'Rye?  
Harry: Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça!  
Hermione: Oh arrêtez tout les deux! Aileen ça va?  
Aileen: Super! Je vais devoir me taper ton meilleur ami jusque la fin de l'année!  
Hermione: Je dois bien vivre avec ton frère!  
Drago: Je suis un colocataire génial Granger te plains pas!  
Harry: Je peux savoir où vous avez eu le mot de passe pour entrer ici tout les trois?  
Hermione et Casey: Ta cape!  
Drago: Je les ai entendu le dire, j'ai fait que répéter!  
Hermione: Alors là ça fais trop bizarre!  
Harry: De quoi?  
Hermione: De vous voir discuter tout les trois comme de vieux copains!  
Aileen: Je suis d'accord avec toi Hermione! Franchement Dray, Black passe encore mais Potter!

Le jour d'halloween arriva, tout comme le banquet qui eut lieu le dimanche soir. Harry, Hermione, Drago et Aileen partagèrent une table. Ils discutaient de la soirée que les garçons avaient organisés dans la salle commune des préfets en chef quand Blaise entra dans la pièce, l'air encore fatigué et malade.

Drago: Bah alors Blaise! T'en fais une tête!  
Harry: C'est vrai ça, si on te connaissait pas on pourrait penser que t'as la gueule de bois!  
Casey: Vous pouvez parler tout les deux!  
Hermione: Et toi alors, t'as vu ton état quand tu t'es levé!  
Aileen: Arrêter! Il n'a pas l'air bien!  
Samantha: T'es sûr que ça va Blaise?

Blaise: **Encore un jour se lève sur, la planète France et je sors doucement de mes rêves, je rentre dans la danse comme toujours. Il est huit heures du soir, j'ai dormi tout le jour, je me suis, encore couché trop tard, je me suis rendu sourd… encore… Encore une soirée où, la jeunesse France, encore elle va bien s'amuser puisque ici rien n'a de sens, alors on va danser faire semblant d'être heureux pour aller gentiment se coucher mais demain rien n'ira mieux.****  
****Puisqu'on est jeune et con, puisqu'ils sont vieux et fous, puisque des hommes _crèvent sous les ponts mais ce monde s'en fou. Puisqu'on est que des pions content d'être à genoux, puisque je sais qu'un jour nous gagnerons à devenir fous.****  
****Encore un jour se lève sur la planète France, mais j'ai depuis longtemps perdu mes rêves je connais trop la danse… Comme toujours il est huit heure du soir j'ai dormi tout le jour mais je sais qu'on est quelques milliards a chercher l'amour encore****  
****Encore une soirée ou la jeunesse France encore elle va bien s'amuser dans cet état d'urgence alors elle va danser faire semblant d'exister et qui sait si l'on ferme les yeux on vivra vieux****  
****Puisqu'on est jeune et con, puisqu'ils sont vieux et fous, puisque des hommes crèvent sous les ponts mais ce monde s'en fout. Puisqu'on est que des pions content d'être à genoux puisque je sais qu'un jour nous nous aimerons comme des fous****  
****Encore un jour se lève sur la planète France, et j'ai depuis longtemps perdu mes rêves je connais trop la danse comme toujours il est huit heures du soir j'ai dormi tout le jour mais je sais qu'on est quelques milliards à chercher l'amour.**

Wyatt: Eh bah vieux! Cette soirée ne t'a vraiment pas réussie!  
Blaise: Tu parles! Depuis que je suis levé j'ai le moral à zéro!  
Harry: Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?  
Blaise: Je suis plus avec Aly!  
Samantha: Quoi? Mais pourquoi?  
Blaise: Alors là j'en sais rien!  
Aileen: Tu es sûr de toi?  
Blaise: Leen je te jure pour une fois j'étais vraiment sérieux avec quelqu'un!  
Hermione: T'inquiète pas, je suis sûre qu'avant qu'on ne quitte Poudlard, tout sera arrangé!  
Drago: Puisque Granger la voyante a parlée, ainsi soit-il!  
Hermione: Malefoy!  
Drago: Oui?  
Hermione: La ferme!


	8. Chapter 8

Les jours passèrent, aussi semblables les uns que les autres, pimentés par les disputes entre Harry et Aileen, les paris de leurs amis sur eux, les tentatives de rapprochement de Blaise envers Alyssa et autres phénomènes causés par le groupe plutôt surprenant d'amis. Mais ce qui marqua cette période qu'était les quinze jours précédents Noël se déroula dans la Grande salle un vendredi midi.

Dumbledore: Mes chers élèves, j'ai l'immense joie de vous annoncer qu'un bal sera organisé pour les fêtes de Noël. Pour cette occasion, les élèves à partir de la cinquième année devront venir accompagnés! Bien entendu, les préfets en chef et les médiateurs doivent venir ensembles! Et…  
Plus tard, dans la salle commune des préfets en chef.

Aileen: Ce type est complètement barge! Il est hors de question que j'aille au bal avec Potter! Déjà qu'au banquet d'halloween j'ai du le supporter mais là! A un bal! Je crois que Dumbledore devient sénile!  
Hermione: Aileen! Arrête s'il te plait! Et assied toi tu me donne le tournis!  
Aileen: Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu es ravie d'y aller avec mon frère!  
Hermione: Eh bien en fait…  
Aileen: Ne me dis pas que…  
Hermione: Mais tais-toi!  
Aileen: Alors ça! Vas-y dis le!  
Hermione: Hors de question!  
Aileen: Je n'arrêterais pas avant que tu le dises!

Le tableau s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Drago, Wyatt, Samantha et Blaise.

Drago: Dire quoi?  
Aileen: Que Hermione est… AÏE!  
Hermione: Ce n'est rien d'important! Bon excusez-moi mais je dois rejoindre Harry Casey et Ron à la salle commune des Gryffondors! Salut tout le monde!  
Aileen: Attends une minute!  
Drago: Leen, laisse-la cinq minutes!  
Wyatt: Pincez-moi je crois que je rêve! Aïe!  
Samantha: C'est toi qui me l'as demandé mon chéri!  
Blaise: Qu'est-ce qui lui prend à votre avis?  
Aileen: Moi je sais!  
Drago: Tu ne sais rien du tout!  
Aileen: Oh que si! Et je sais même quelque chose au sujet de quelqu'un qui t'intéresse!  
Drago: Raconte!  
Wyatt: Vous comprenez quelque chose à ce qu'ils racontent?

Pendant que les Serpentards discutaient, les Gryffondors, après que Hermione les eut rejoint, se dirigèrent vers le parc.  
Au détour d'un couloir, ils croisèrent une jolie brune aux yeux gris, Amy, une amie Serdaigle de Hermione.

Hermione: Salut Amy!  
Amy: Hermione comment vas-tu?  
Hermione: Très bien.  
Amy: Cool  
Casey: Comment ça va Amy jolie?  
Amy: Jusqu'à ce que tu m'adresses la parole Black ça allait très bien!  
Casey: Oh allé arrête! Tu veux pas qu'on aille faire un tour tout les deux? Le soleil va bientôt se coucher ça va être magnifique!  
Harry: Attention Casey Black qui devient romantique!  
Hermione: A marquer dans les anales!  
Ron: Je dirais même dans l'Histoire de Poudlard!  
Casey: Sympa les amis! Vraiment! Alors Amy?  
Amy: **Pour un soir, on va changer les rôles tu vas voir, je trouve ça plus drôle t'as qu'à te laisser faire. Cette fois, c'est toi qui te maquille les faux cils, et les talons équilles faut qu' c'est l'air de te plaire… faut qu' c'est l'air de te plaire.****  
****Car tu vois j'ai juste envie d'un garçon facile, d'un beau bimbo habile et docile, le genre qui fais fantasmer les filles… un garçon facile.****  
****Pour un soir, je voudrais que tu oses les bas noirs, que tu prennes des poses pour mon polaroïd… et encore si mon regard se pose sur ton corps, comme les doigts sur une chose dis-moi que ça t'excite… dis-moi que ça t'excite!****  
****Ça te fais quoi d'être d'un garçon facile, d'un beau bimbo habile et docile, le genre qui fait fantasmer les filles… un garçon facile.****  
****On bois, l'amour jusqu'au calice, on jouera à tous les jeux de vices j'attacherais tes mains… puis enfin, quand je serais satisfaite l'air de rien, je te dirais distraite j'ai un avion demain…j' t'appelle quand je reviens!****  
****Ça te fais quoi d'être un garçon facile, un beau bimbo habile et docile, le genre qui fais fantasmer les filles… les filles faciles!****  
**  
Casey: Bah tu sais, du moment que ça te plait j'suis prêt à tout!  
Harry: Le pire c'est qu'il est sérieux!  
Amy: Mione tes amis sont irrécupérables!  
Hermione: Je suis au courant!  
Casey: Alors Amy, tu veux bien sortir avec moi?  
Amy: Laisse-moi réfléchir Black!  
Harry: Alors ça, ça veux dire non!  
Amy: Quand les cochons voleront alors là on verra!  
Harry: J'avais raison!  
Hermione: Harry!  
Harry: Bah quoi?  
Casey: Ok! Mais quand ça arrive tu jures que tu sors avec moi?  
Amy: Mais oui Black!  
Hermione: Amy, tu ferais mieux de te méfier!  
Amy: Mais non Mione!  
Harry: C'est le fils de Sirius, le plus taré des maraudeurs!  
Casey: Nan, ça c'était ton père! A toujours courir après ta mère! D'après mon père il se ridiculisait toujours!  
Harry: Comme toi avec Amy!  
Casey: Dans ce cas Amy, on finira ensemble, je n'ai aucun souci là-dessus!  
Amy: Black? Fiche-moi la paix!


	9. Chapter 9

Les jours puis la semaine passèrent. Laps de temps durant lequel Aileen essaya de faire dire à Hermione la vérité sur les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour son frère et durant lequel ce dernier essayait de convaincre sa jumelle de lui dire ce qu'elle savait à propos de la Gryffondor. Durant cette période, Aileen passa beaucoup de temps à essayer d'éviter Harry qui à chaque fois qu'il la croisait la taquinait sur le fait qu'ils allaient ensemble au bal de Noël.

Aileen: Je crois que je vais tout faire pour tomber malade le jour de ce stupide bal!  
Hermione: Pomfresh t'aura remis sur pied en moins de deux!  
Aileen: J'ai qu'à me jeter dans le lac!  
Samantha: Oui bien sûr et après on va avoir ta mère et ton frère à consoler, sans parler de nous!  
Aileen: Tu as raison! Mauvaise idée!  
Alyssa: Pourquoi tu te mets dans un tel état rien que pour un bal?  
Ginny: C'est vrai, regarde Hermione, elle y va avec ton frère et elle ne se met pas dans tous ses états!  
Aileen (malgré le regard suppliant de son amie): Oui mais elle ça la dérange pas vu qu'elle est amoureuse de lui!  
Amy: QUOI?… oups désolée!  
Hermione: C'est faux!  
Aileen: Vraiment? Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as dis la semaine dernière!  
Hermione: J'ai rien dis, c'est toi qui a imaginé des trucs!  
Aileen: C'est ça! Et moi je Merlin!  
Hermione: Et vous vous y allez avec qui les filles?  
Aileen: C'est ça, change de sujet!  
Ginny: Moi j'y vais avec Dean!  
Samantha: Moi avec Wyatt!  
Amy: Un peu normal vu que ce sont vos copains!  
Alyssa: Et toi avec qui tu y vas?  
Amy: Eh bien malgré le fait que Black a passé son temps effrayer les mecs qui s'approchaient de moi, un Serdaigle, Chris Gauvin me l'a proposé et j'ai accepté!  
Hermione: Ce n'est pas le batteur de l'équipe?  
Amy: Si!  
Aileen: T'en a de la chance! Il est mignon tout plein! Et toi Aly?  
Alyssa: Je ne sais pas encore!  
Ginny: Pourquoi t'as rompu avec Blaise?  
Hermione: Et la palme d'or du manque de tact est attribué à Ginny Weasley!  
Alyssa: Nan laisse Mione c'est rien! J'ai mes raisons Gin' et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler pour le moment!  
Samantha: Bon et si on parlait d'autre chose?

Pendant ce temps, les garçons étaient installés dans les gradins du terrain de quidditch. Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Dumbledore qui se dirigea vers Harry.

Dumbledore: Bonjour jeunes gens! Harry, je suis venu te voir pour… enfin…  
Harry: Qu'est-ce qui se passe professeur?  
Dumbledore: Le ministère vient de décider que le combat contre Voldemort étant passé depuis quatre mois, il serait temps que tu donnes une conférence de presse pour expliquer au monde comment tu as fait pour le vaincre!  
Harry: Quoi? C'est hors de question! Je peux enfin avoir une vie tranquille c'est pas maintenant parce que le ministère l'a décidé qu'il en sera autrement!  
Dumbledore: Je suis désolé Harry, mais je ne pense pas que tu as le choix!  
Harry: Je sais bien mais…

Casey: **Laisse ce qui te retiens délaisse ce qui t'appartient détache le lien qui lentement se resserre, car cette vie t'indiffère, et ne te ressemble en rien, ces rêve ne sont pas les tiens si tu reste tu vas manquer d'air… Il suffit de…****  
****Tout envoyer en l'air, je serais comment faire je crois que c'est inscrit dans nos gènes, je sais qu'on est capable de tout envoyer en l'air, sans regard en arrière et c'est le moins que l'on puisse faire…****  
****Qui ose faire, le pas de l'évolution, je veux seulement dévisager les corps en ébullition pour enfin changer d'air, dans une autre dimension venez assister ensemble au réveil d'une génération… qui veut seulement…****  
****Tout envoyer en l'air, je serais comment faire je crois que c'est inscrit dans nos gènes, je sais qu'on est capable de tout envoyer en l'air, sans regard en arrière et c'est le moins que l'on puisse faire…****  
**  
Drago: Perso j' suis d'accord avec Casey!  
Blaise: Pareil! Faut pas que tu fasses un truc que tu n'as pas envie!  
Wyatt: Après tout, pourquoi tu ferais plaisir au ministère, ils n'ont jamais rien fait pour toi là-bas quand Voldemort était encore vivant!  
Harry: Vous avez raison! Professeur, pouvez-vous leur dire de se débrouiller tout seul? Et si ils ne sont pas contents, envoyez-les se faire… voir de ma part!  
Dumbledore: Très bien, j'espérais bien avoir ce genre de réponse! Bon, je vais porter cette bonne nouvelle à notre cher ministre! Bonne journée les garçons!  
Tous: Bonne journée professeur!  
Ron: Bon, si on allait retrouver les filles?  
Harry: Tiens bonne idée! Dray ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas embêté ta sœur!  
Drago: Fous-lui la paix cinq minutes!  
Blaise: Tu te rends compte que tu ne penses même pas ce que tu dis?  
Wyatt: Laisse! Il à la tête ailleurs! On se demande à quoi il pense!  
Harry: Ou plutôt à qui!  
Drago: Oh c'est bon vous allez arrêter! C'est complètement faux! D'ailleurs pour vous le prouver, la prochaine fille qui passe je sors avec! Enfin… vous me comprenez!  
Harry: Ouai t'inquiète!  
Drago: Et puis tu peux parler toi! Avec Aileen!  
Harry: Ta sœur et moi on se déteste!  
Drago: Vraiment?  
Harry: Oui! Et pour prouver que je ne l'aime pas, je fais le même pari que toi, la prochaine, enfin la deuxième fille qui passe, si elle est belle bien sûr, je sors avec elle… enfin vous me comprenez!

C'est ainsi que dix minutes plus tard, Harry et Drago étaient chacun dans un coin du château en train de « discuter » avec deux filles de sixième année qui étaient ravi d'être avec deux des gars les plus populaires de l'école. Alors qu'ils étaient occupés avec leur partenaire, Hermione trouva Harry tandis que Aileen se vit son frère.

Aileen / Hermione: Drago Lucius Malefoy / Harry James Potter!  
Drago / Harry: Aileen! / Hermione!  
Aileen / Hermione: Toi la blondasse tu te casse s'il te plaît faut que je lui parle!  
Drago: Je peux savoir ce qui te prend Aileen Narcissa Malefoy?  
Harry: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mione?  
Hermione / Aileen: Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai? Mais enfin tu as vu ton comportement?  
Harry / Drago: Bah quoi? Tu ne vas pas me faire une montagne pour ça?  
Hermione / Aileen: Harry / Drago…  
**Tu les aimes un peu mieux dès que tu les touches, tu les aimes un peu mieux dès qu'elles ouvrent la bouche, tu les allonges et tu y vas, tu les allonges et tu t'en vas Tu joues les beaux parleurs et tu sais bien y faire, tu dis toujours aux filles que t'es célibataire, mais non non ne t'en vas pas, non non c'est pas comme ça!****  
****Mais pourquoi t'arrive pas, à aimer plus que ça, pourquoi tu pars pourquoi tu reste pas… mais non c'est pas comme ça, je sais que tu ne veux pas, pourquoi tu pars pourquoi tu n'aimes que toi!****  
****Dès qu'elles s'accrochent tu vas vite prendre l'air, tous les reproches tu n'en as rien à faire, tu laisse faire laisse faire laisse faire laisse faire…****  
****Pourquoi t'arrive pas, à aimer plus que ça, pourquoi tu pars pourquoi tu reste pas… mais non c'est pas comme ça, je sais que tu ne veux pas, pourquoi tu pars pourquoi tu n'aimes que toi!****  
**  
Harry: Mais Mione…  
Drago: Eh Leen tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas que moi! Je t'aime toi et… enfin je t'aime toi!  
Harry: Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai Mione! Je n'aime pas que moi et tu es très bien placée pour le savoir! Quant à savoir pourquoi je ne veux pas m'attacher, tu le sais aussi!  
Aileen: Moi et qui Dray? T'auras beau nier je sais!  
Hermione: Harry, il ne faut pas avoir peur de vivre quelque chose, sinon tu ne vivras jamais rien!  
Harry: Et c'est toi qui dis ça? Alors que tu n'oses pas dire à la personne que tu aimes tes sentiments pour lui?  
Hermione / Drago: Je vois pas de quoi tu parles!  
Harry / Aileen: Vraiment?  
Harry / Aileen: Bon Mione / Dray, je te donne jusqu'à la fin du bal du Noël pour lui dire ce que tu ressens pour lui / elle. Tu as donc encore une semaine pour réfléchir à comment l'annoncer!  
Hermione / Drago: Harry / Aileen, fais pas ça!  
Harry / Aileen: Jusqu'à la fin du bal! En plus t'es avantagé tu y vas avec! Bon, j'y vais, à tout à l'heure!


	10. Chapter 10

Harry quitta Hermione pour rejoindre ses amis pour manger tandis que Aileen faisait de même en se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle où devaient se trouver les filles. Après avoir repris leur esprit, Drago et Hermione suivirent le même chemin que leurs amis.

Le nouveau groupe organisé de personnes plus ou moins amies revenaient de la Grande Salle et s'installèrent dans la salle commune des préfets en chef. Alors que les garçons discutaient quidditch, Hermione se tourna vers les filles, à savoir, Aileen, Alyssa et Samantha.

Hermione: Je pourrais vous parler? En privé!  
Aileen: Bien sûr, viens on va aller dans ma salle commune on sera plus tranquille.  
Samantha: Bon les garçons on revient, pas de bêtise hein?  
Casey: Voyons Sam tu nous connais!  
Alyssa: C'est pour ça qu'elle dit ça Casey!  
Harry: Vous allez où?  
Aileen: En quoi ça te regarde Potter?  
Harry: Non mais vous voyez comme elle m'agresse!  
Wyatt: Pauvre petit!  
Blaise: Elle doit bien avoir une raison!  
Harry: Elle est folle de mon corps et là elle est en manque! Pas vrai ma belle?  
Drago: Je te rappelle que c'est de ma sœur que tu parles Harry!  
Aileen: Tu l'appelles Harry? Vraiment tu me déçois Dray! Bon on y va les filles?

Alors que les quatre amies sortaient, Drago se tourna vers les autres.

Drago: En fait, ça tombe bien qu'elles soient parties parce que j'ai quelque chose à vous dire.  
Harry: Ouai moi aussi.  
Casey: Qui commence?  
Blaise: Vas-y Dray, on est dans ta salle commune après tout!  
Drago: J'ai eu une discussion plutôt étrange avec ma sœur tout à l'heure… Elle a chanté un truc pour dire que je savais pas aimer ou je sais plus trop quoi…  
Harry: Hermione m'a sorti la même chose.  
Drago: Enfin bref, après elle m'a dis que si je disais pas à… quelqu'un que je l'aimais bien…et bien vous connaissez ma sœur… et elle m'a donné jusqu'au bal.  
Wyatt: Où est le problème?  
Blaise: Wyatt n'a pas tort!  
Casey: C'est vrai ça, on a tous vu que t'étais amoureux de Hermione!  
Harry: Casey Black et la délicatesse!  
Drago: Le truc c'est que je ne suis pas sûr de moi! Et si elle me repoussait?  
Harry: Aucune chance! Crois-moi!  
Blaise: Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première avec qui tu sortais!  
Drago: Contrairement à vous les mecs, je couche pas avec tout ce qui à des seins!  
Harry: Ouais juste un peu…  
Casey: Nous non plus! Les moches on y touche pas!  
Wyatt: Ce que Drago veut dire, c'est qu'il n'a pas dix copines par mois!  
Drago: Exact! L'année dernière par exemple, j'en ai eu quatre et aucune depuis la rentrée!  
Harry: T'inquiète pas Dray! Je t'assure que ça va aller!  
Drago: **J'ai pas le style, pourtant pas hostile, mais c'est pas pour moi le costard uniforme… j'ai pas l'intégrale du gendre idéal, j'aurai toujours l'impression qu'on m'espionne… Pourtant pas contre l'amour, je serais même plutôt pour… mais c'est pas pour autant qu'il faut…****  
****Qu'on s'attache, et qu'on s'empoisonne, avec une flèche, qui nous illusionne… faut pas qu'on s'attache et qu'on s'emprisonne, mais rien n'empêche que l'on s'abandonne non…****  
****D'un chef de fil, j'en ai pas le profil…**  
Blaise: Abuses pas non plus!  
**Mais sur l'oreiller j'aime pas qu'on me questionne… Je suis pas James Bond, entouré de belles blondes…**  
Casey: Nan toi tu préfères les brunes, ou châtains!  
**J'envie même pas les hommes qui papillonnent…****  
**Harry: Je suis sûr que là tu ment!  
**Pourtant pas contre l'amour, j'attends plutôt mon tour, mais c'est pas pour autant qu'il faut….****  
****Qu'on s'attache, et qu'on s'empoisonne, avec une flèche, qui nous illusionne… faut pas qu'on s'attache et qu'on s'emprisonne, mais rien n'empêche que l'on s'abandonne non…**

Pendant ce temps là, les filles discutaient entre elles de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Aileen se tourne vers Hermione.

Aileen: Bon alors Mione, qu'est-ce que tu voulais nous dire?  
Hermione: Eh bien tout à l'heure j'ai discutait… ou plutôt je lui ai chanter… avec Harry sur le fait qu'il s'attachait jamais et tout et tout…  
Aileen: J'ai eu la même conversation avec mon frère!  
Samantha: Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé durant cette conversation?  
Hermione: Eh bien en fait, Harry m'a mise au défi de dire à Dray ce que je ressentais pour lui.  
Alyssa: Où est le problème?  
Hermione: J'ai peur!  
Aileen: T'inquiète, il ne te repoussera pas!  
Samantha: Bon maintenant que ce problème est réglé, Aly, tu veux bien nous dire ce qui s'est passé avec Blaise?  
Hermione: Sam!  
Alyssa: Nan laisse Hermione!  
Aileen: Tu ne l'aime plus c'est ça?  
Alyssa: Non ce n'est pas ça!  
Hermione: Eh bien explique nous… pourquoi tu ne lui adresses pas la parole.  
Alyssa: Je n'ose pas… et je ne sais pas comment lui parler…  
Samantha: Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais lui dire?  
Alyssa: **J'ai une ballerine au cœur, quand je pense à toi, et je la fais danser, quand je lui parle de toi… et tout le monde voulait que je t'oublie, « mais tu vois bien enfin qu'il est parti » entre tes rêves et leurs paroles, moi je n'écoutais personne… Je sais comme on s'aimait, je l'ai dis à l'étoile, j'aurais donné le monde, pour un regard de toi… et tout le monde voulait que l'on s'oublie « mais tu vois bien maintenant tu as compris » entre nos rêves et leurs paroles moi je n'écoutais personne…****  
****Je sais qu'un jour tu reviendras, un pas de deux de toi, mettre ma vie entre tes bras, pas à d'autres pour tuer ça, je sais tu reviendra, laissez-moi penser ça… je serais là… pour toi****  
****J'ai une ballerine au cœur, quand je pense à toi, et elle me fait rêver, quand elle danse pour toi… et elle me dit « faut pas que tu renonces, il reviendra pour toi de ses voyages » entre nos rêves et nos oublis, moi je n'écoutais plus qu'elle.****  
****Je sais qu'un jour tu reviendras, un pas de deux de toi, mettre ma vie entre tes bras, pas à d'autres pour tuer ça, je sais tu reviendra, laissez-moi penser ça… je serais là… je voudrais que tu vienne que tu vienne, pour leur dire que tu m'aime, qu'ils ont tort que tu m'aime et tu leur dirais même « je voudrais qu'elle revienne qu'elle revienne » je n'entend plus leur voix… je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi… t'en vas pas… là bas…****  
****J'ai une ballerine au cœur, quand je pense à toi…****  
**  
Samantha: je ne comprends pas, si tu l'aimes, pourquoi tu l'as laissé?  
Alyssa: Cet été, mon père, qui est un sang pur de la vieille école, m'a appris qu'il m'avait promis en mariage à un type…  
Hermione: Quoi?  
Alyssa: Malheureusement c'est la vérité! Durant toutes les vacances et le début de l'année, mes parents n'ont cessé de me dire d'oublier Blaise, que lui aussi été déjà promis à quelqu'un et que…  
Aileen: T'en fais pas Aly, je suis sûre que ça va s'arranger… D'abord, il faut que tu parles avec Blaise… Il va vraiment mal depuis que tu l'as laissé.  
Samantha: Il t'aime vraiment tu sais?  
Alyssa: Moi aussi je l'aime, vous ne pouvez pas imaginé à quel point!


	11. Chapter 11

La semaine passa et ce fut enfin le jour du bal tant attendu par certains et tant redouté par d'autre. Durant cette semaine, Alyssa avait parlé avec Blaise, et après plusieurs tentatives, parvint enfin à lui avouer la vérité. Celui faisait maintenant trois jours qu'ils étaient de nouveaux ensembles, et ils avaient même réussi à convaincre leurs parents de rompre leurs fiançailles respectives.  
Alors que beaucoup se préparait pour le bal, Aileen était installée dans la salle commune des préfets en chef en compagnie de son frère, Blaise, Wyatt et Hermione.

Aileen: Je refuse d'aller à ce bal!  
Hermione: Leen soit raisonnable!  
Aileen: Raisonnable? Je te rappelle que je suis censée aller à ce stupide bal avec ce stupide de Potter!  
Drago: Aileen!  
Aileen: Quoi?  
Blaise: Ce que ton frère veut te faire comprendre, c'est que tu n'as pas le choix!  
Wyatt: Donc Hermione tu l'emmène, vous vous faites belles en compagnie des autres et ensuite, on se rejoint tous ici, dans une heure et demi!  
Hermione: Ok on fait ça!  
Aileen: J'ai peut être mon mot à dire! Et pendant que j'y pense, Mione t'as pas un truc à faire ce soir par hasard?  
Hermione: Je refuse d'aller à ce bal!  
Blaise: Mais c'est pas vrai! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi!  
Wyatt: Bon maintenant vous allez vous préparer ou alors je m'énerve!  
Alors que Aileen et Hermione allaient répliquer quelque chose, Harry et Casey firent irruption dans la pièce.  
Harry: Bah alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?  
Drago: Ma sœur et ta meilleure amie refusent d'aller au bal!  
Casey: Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive les filles?  
Aileen: Je refuse d'aller à ce bal avec Potter!  
Hermione: Et moi je veux pas y aller tout court!  
Harry: Bon Mione si tu n'y vas pas je vais devoir dire une certaine chose à une certaine personne et je suis sûr et certain que tu ne voudrais pas que je le fasse à ta place parce que tu risquerais de le regretter!  
Hermione: Je t'interdis de faire… ce que tu as l'intention de faire!  
Blaise: Quelqu'un comprend?  
Wyatt: Pas le moindre du monde!  
Harry: Dans ce cas vas au bal!  
Hermione: Très bien tu as gagné! Et ça se dit un meilleur ami! Tu parles! Faux frère!  
Casey: Mione, ça c'est ma réplique d'habitude!  
Hermione: Toi tais-toi!

Alors Hermione sortit en claquant la porte, puis revint deux minutes plus tard.

Hermione: Et d'abord moi je vis ici! C'est à vous de partir! Et toi Aileen tu as intérêt à aller à ce foutu bal parce que sinon je vais te le faire regretter!  
Drago: Je crois qu'elle est sérieuse!  
Harry: Euh Drago tu devrais…  
Hermione: Malefoy je t'ai rien demandé!  
Harry: Qu'est-ce que je disais!  
Casey: Je sais pas pour vous, mais moi j'irai bien faire un tour!  
Tous les garçons: Pareil!

Ils sortirent donc de la salle commune et se dirigèrent vers le parc en laissant les filles toutes seules. Aileen se tourna vers Hermione qui se tenait près de la porte de sa chambre.

Aileen: Eh bien… On peut dire que quand tu t'énerves, tu ne le fais pas à moitié!  
Hermione: Désolée…  
Aileen: Pas grave t'inquiète. Bon on va se préparer? Il nous reste une heure!

Une heure après, les filles rejoignirent leurs cavaliers dans la salle commune des préfets en chef. Ainsi, Aileen rejoignit Harry qui pour une fois ne lui fit aucun commentaire, Samantha rejoignit Wyatt, Alyssa alla vers Blaise tandis que Hermione se dirigeait vers Drago. Après les compliments des garçons envers leurs cavaliers, sauf pour Harry qui était trop surpris de la beauté de sa cavalière pour parler, ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle où beaucoup de monde était déjà rassemblé.  
Il s'installèrent à une table de douze et furent bientôt rejoint par Casey et sa cavalière ainsi que Ron et Lavande. Ce dernier fit une grimace quand il vit les Serpentards avec ses amis. Pendant toute la durée du repas, Harry jeta des regards en coin à sa cavalière mais n'en oublia pas moins la « promesse » d'Hermione. C'est pourquoi quand un slow annonça le début du bal, il fut ravi d'entendre Dumbledore déclarer que les préfets en chef devaient ouvrir le bal. Drago et Hermione se dirigèrent donc vers le centre de la piste et commencèrent à danser, bientôt suivit par la plupart des couples, y compris, à l'étonnement de tous, de Harry et Aileen.  
Tandis que tous danser, Wyatt et Samantha discutaient gaiement avec Casey, sa cavalière, Blaise et Alyssa quand Wyatt se tourna vers sa petite amie.

Wyatt: **A ceux qui se demandent, ce que l'on fait ensemble, qui cherchent les pourquoi****  
****et qui ont besoin de comprendre, ce que le coeur assemble, comme une règle de trois****  
****Je pourrai simplement leur dire, l'amour ne peut se décrire, les mots ne peuvent que trahir****  
****Moi je t'aime pour rien, Moi je t'aime pour toi, sans explication, j'aime comme je crois. Moi je t'aime pour rien, sans doute pour moi, on trouve des raisons, ou l'amour n'est pas. Moi je t'aime pour rien...****  
****A tous ceux qui s'arrangent, pour qu'leurs sentiments penchent, toujours au bon endroit, ceux qui classent et qui rangent, et suivent avec prudence, tous les modes d'emploi. Je pourrai simplement leur dire, l'amour ne peut se décrire, les mots ne peuvent que trahir****  
****Moi je t'aime pour rien, Moi je t'aime pour toi, sans explication, j'aime comme je crois. Moi je t'aime pour rien, sans doute pour moi, on trouve des raisons, ou l'amour n'est pas. Moi je t'aime pour rien...****  
**Samantha: Moi aussi je t'aime Wyatt.  
Casey: Je crois qu'il y en a deux qui eux ne sont pas en train de se dire des mots doux!  
Blaise: Ah oui, en effet!

Aileen: Potter tu n'es qu'un crétin!  
Harry: Et je peux savoir pourquoi?  
Aileen: Parce que!  
Harry: Woua! Quelle réplique! Bon tu m'expliques?  
Aileen: Je ne t'aime pas!  
Harry: Je sais!  
Aileen: Tu passes ton temps à me faire chier!  
Harry: Je suis au courant!  
Aileen: Arrête ça!  
Harry: Quoi?  
Aileen: Ton petit sourire là! Arrête ça m'énerve!  
Harry: Tu ne savais pas encore que j'adorais t'énerver ma belle?  
Aileen: Abruti!  
Harry: Moi aussi je t'aime ma belle!  
Aileen: Ne m'appelle pas comme ça! Et puis je sais même pas pourquoi je suis là à te parler! Lâches-moi!… Potter!… Eh Potter?  
Harry: Regarde derrière toi!  
Aileen: Ouais et alors? Mon frère embrasse Hermione où est le problème? … Attends! Mon frère embrasse Hermione!  
Harry: Tu viens de le dire!  
Aileen: Ils sont ensembles!  
Harry: J'avais remarqué!  
Aileen: Potter?  
Harry: Malefoy?  
Aileen: La ferme!

Alyssa: Oh regardais Dray et Mione?  
Samantha: Ah bah enfin!  
Alors que tout le monde discutait ou danser, le bruit d'une gifle retentit dans toute la Grande Salle. Tous se tournèrent vers la provenance du bruit et découvrirent une Aileen rouge de colère et un Harry qui affichait un grand sourire, à la limite du rire, et qui se tenait la joue.

Aileen: Potter tu n'ai qu'un crétin!  
Harry: Tu sais que tu te répètes?  
Aileen: Pauvre type!

Sur ces gentilles paroles de Aileen, le bal se termina. Hermione et Drago rejoignirent leurs amis, main dans la main.  
Alors que tous félicitaient de le nouveau couple, Harry sortit discrètement de la Grande Salle.  
Cependant, Hermione le remarqua et s'excusa auprès de son petit ami et des autres et partie à la recherche de son meilleur ami. Après plusieurs minutes de recherche, elle le retrouva dans les gradins du stade de quidditch.

Hermione: Harry? Tout va bien?  
Harry: Ouai ne t'inquiète pas pour moi! Tu ne devrais pas être avec Dray par hasard?  
Hermione: Mon frère ne va pas bien, alors non, je ne devrais pas être avec Dray.  
Harry: Je vais bien Mione! Je t'assure!  
Hermione: Oui bien sûr, c'est pour ça que tu t'isoles au terrain de quidditch! Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas!  
Harry: Hermione…  
Hermione: Je t'interdis de me dire qu'il n'y a rien! Je le vois sur ton visage que quelque chose ne va pas!  
Harry: C'est juste que… j'aimerai que mes parents soient avec moi… pour me donner des conseils… et que…  
Hermione: Des conseils à propos de quoi?  
Harry: A ton avis Mione?  
Hermione: Aileen?  
Harry: Bingo! Mais tu n'en parles à personne!  
Hermione: Promis! Je suis sûre que tes parents seraient fiers de toi s'il te voyait aujourd'hui!  
Harry: Tu sais que tu m'as dis la même chose il y a plusieurs mois?  
Hermione: La veille de ton combat contre Voldemort… Oui je m'en souviens! Je me souviens aussi de ce que je t'ai dis ensuite!  
Harry: Tu m'as dis qu'il y avait une chanson qui te faisait penser à ce que tu ressentais à ce moment là!  
Hermione: C'est toujours d'actualité tu sais!  
Harry: N'empêche, je sais pas quoi faire avec elle! D'habitude je n'ai pas ce genre de problème! Je veux sortir avec une fille, je lui dis et elle me saute dans les bras!  
Hermione: Aileen n'est pas n'importe quelle fille, Harry.  
Harry: Je sais! J'en peux plus Mione! De tout le monde qui me prend pour un héros, des mangemort encore en liberté qui veulent me tuer et tuer ceux que j'aime… de ma vie quoi!  
Hermione: Harry,  
**Si la vie, nous oublie, sous un bout de ciel trop gris, sans envie, sans espoirs, sans même un dieu pour y croire. Si la vie nous oublie, dans le lit froid de la nuit, au milieu des passants, égarés comme des enfants.****  
****Je serais là, je serais toujours là pour toi, de mes bras je ferais une frontière, plus forte que la haine, plus forte que leur guerre! Je serais là, je t'inventerais un endroit, où tu pourras encore sourire, que rien ni personne ne pourra détruire.****  
****Si la vie nous oublie, si tous les trains sont partis sur le quai, de la chance, sans même une correspondance. Si la vie, nous oublie, aux portes du paradis, éternelle exilée, sans toit sans droit, sans respect.****  
****Je serais là, je serais toujours là pour toi, de mes bras je ferais une frontière, plus forte que la haine, plus forte que leur guère! Je serais là, je t'inventerais un endroit, où tu pourras encore sourire, que rien ni personne ne pourra détruire.****  
****Je serais là, je serais toujours là pour toi, nous ferons un monde qui nous ressemble, où nous pourrons toujours rester ensemble, ensemble…au moins nous serons deux, autour tu sais… ils sont si nombreux.****  
****Si la vie nous oublie, je serais là, sous un bout de ciel trop gris, je serais là, sans envie, sans espoirs, je serais là…****  
**Harry: Merci Mione… Toi aussi tu pourras toujours compter sur moi tu sais?  
Hermione: Je le sais! Et si tu me disais pourquoi Aileen t'as giflée tout à l'heure?  
Harry: Je… euh… je l'ai embrassé!  
Hermione: Comme ça, dans la Grande Salle!  
Harry: Tout le monde vous regardez Dray et toi!  
Hermione: Oh!  
Harry: Pas la peine de rougir Mione!  
Hermione: C'est extrêmement gênant!  
Harry: Sinon, je sais que je change de sujet mais… je crois que Ron fait la tête!  
Hermione: Normal! Vous étiez ensemble avec Casey, les maraudeurs nouvelle génération, et maintenant c'est Casey, Dray, Blaise, Wyatt et toi! On est toujours tous ensemble et il se sent un peu de côté!  
Harry: C'est lui qui reste de côté je te rappelle! Ce n'est pas de notre faute s'il ne supporte pas nos amis!  
Hermione: Je suis d'accord avec toi! Faudra qu'on lui parle un jour! Bon, on rentre?  
Harry: En route!


	12. Chapter 12

Le lendemain, Harry passa sa journée à éviter ses amis. Non pas qu'il ne voulait pas les voir, mais le fait est que rester avec trois couples ne l'enchantaient guère. Il resta donc une bonne partie de l'après-midi avec Ron ainsi que d'autres Gryffondor. Mais alors qu'il se dirigeait seul vers le terrain de quidditch, Casey, Drago, Blaise et Wyatt le rejoignirent.

Casey : Bon alors, tu vas nous dire pourquoi tu nous a éviter toute la journée ?  
Harry : Je ne vous ai pas évité les gars !  
Drago : Ok donc on va modifier la question… qui évitais-tu ?  
Harry : Mais personne !  
Wyatt : Qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry ? D'abord hier soir tu disparaît et ne reviens qu'après Hermione et toi avaient eu une longue discussion, et aujourd'hui ça !  
Blaise : A mon avis c'est grave, il a passé la journée avec Weasley plutôt que d'affronter le problème !  
Harry : Blaise ! Je vous assure les gars, je vais très bien !  
Casey : Je vais finir par croire que tu es amoureux vieux frère !  
Harry : …  
Casey: Attends! C'est ça?  
Wyatt: Et qui est l'heureuse élue?  
Harry : Mais arrêtez ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore Casey ?  
Casey : Sniff ! Mon petit Harry est devenu un homme amoureux! Je te vois encore tout timide devant ta première copine ! Sniff !  
Drago : Espèce d'idiot ! Alors Harry, laisse-moi deviner ! Elle est blonde, les yeux bleus et… ah oui, et c'est ma sœur !  
Wyatt : Quoi ? Aileen ?  
Harry : Arrête de dire n'importe quoi !  
Drago : Vraiment ? C'est marrant, mais te voir toujours l'embêter, ça m'a rappelé quelqu'un ! Moi avec Mione !  
Casey: Ou ton père avec ta mère!  
Blaise : Je n'en reviens pas !  
Harry : Mais arrêtez !  
Casey : Oh allé dis-nous !  
Drago : Bon ne t'inquiète pas Harry ! Je promets de ne pas te casser la gueule ! Sauf si tu lui brises le cœur, bien évidemment !  
Harry : Evidemment !  
Wyatt : Bon maintenant que tu es rassuré ! Dis-nous !  
Blaise : Allé vas-y explique comment t'en ai arrivé là !  
Casey : Vas-y frérot !  
Harry : **À cause d'elle j'ai changé de parfum, de tableaux. A cause d'elle j'ai cassé les chaînes de mon vélo****  
****Dans ses ailes, j'ai posé mes années de querelles, je m'envole, Oui je vole, Vers elle****  
****Je me souviens d'un homme à la mer qui était-il avant elle ? Un naufragé, un voleur de sirènes, juste un "presqu'il" avant elle****  
****A cause d'elle j'ai l'automne qui rit dans mon piano. A cause d'elle j'ai tremblé, j'ai joué un peu faux****  
****Envie d'elle, est ce qu'on sait ? Plus peur, plus peur, d'être fidèle Je m'envole oui je vole dans ses ailes****  
****Et elle, elle se souvient d'un homme à la mer qui était-il avant elle ? Un naufragé, un voleur de sirènes, juste un "presqu'il" avant elle****  
****Je me souviens d'un autre moi-même qui était-il avant elle ? Un exilé sur des terres incertaines****  
****Juste un "presqu'il" avant elle****  
****Je me souviens****  
****Je me souviens d'un autre moi-même qui était-il avant elle ? Un exilé sur des terres incertaines juste un "presqu-il" avant elle. Je me souviens.****  
**Casey: Il est foutu! Complètement accro!  
Harry : Hey ! Je ne te permets pas Casey Black !  
Wyatt : C'est vrai quoi ! Fou lui la paix !  
Casey : Vous dites ça parce que vous êtes dans le même état que lui ! Je suis le seul sain d'esprit ici ! Ah lala ! Les maraudeurs ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient les gars !  
Blaise : Les maraudeurs restent les maraudeurs ! Amoureux ou non !  
Drago : Et tu es sûr d'être, comment tu as dis ? Ah oui, saint d'esprit ?  
Casey : Parfaitement !  
Harry : Et Amy ?  
Casey : Et si on allait faire une partie de quidditch ? Ou retrouver vos copines ?

C'est sur ce changement de sujet de la part de Casey que les cinq amis rentrèrent au château où ils retrouvèrent les filles. Harry, soulagé de ne plus être le centre de l'attention de ses amis, suivait les autres, un poids en moins sur le cœur. En fait, c'est vrai que c'était utile de parler avec ses amis. Ou plutôt, dans son cas, de chanter ses sentiments !

Plusieurs semaines passèrent, semaines où les couples restaient plus amoureux que jamais, où Casey et Amy se rapprochaient de plus en plus après le passage d'un cochon volant (œuvre de Casey) et où Harry et Aileen se disputaient toujours autant sous le regard amusé de leurs amis qui avaient compris les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.


	13. Chapter 13

En ce beau jour de début février, Samantha se dirigeait vers le parc pour rejoindre les autres, quand elle aperçut Harry et Aileen, comme toujours en train de se disputer un peu à l'écart des autres. Elle alla donc rejoindre ses amis qui pariaient sur l'issue de cette nouvelle dispute.

Samantha: Franchement! Ils ne finiront donc jamais de se disputer!  
Hermione: Faut juste que l'un des deux dise à l'autre se qu'il ressent et voilà!  
Drago: Sauf que aucun des deux ne l'avouera le premier!  
Samantha: Ils sont débiles!  
Wyatt: Voyons Sam!  
Casey: Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend?

Samantha: **Oublier, nos rêves et nos remords, Oublier, nos peurs et nos erreurs****  
****Nos histoires se ressemblent et se désassemble, si tendre renversante, comme une évidence.****  
****Elle lui dira les mots qu'on aime, ces mots qui nous emmènent, ceux qui nous atteignent et bien plus qu'un je t'aime****  
****C'est le destin de Leena, le destin de Leena. C'est le destin de Leena, le destin de Leena qu'il tient entre ses doigts.****  
****Partager nos rêves étourdissant, capturer tout ce sentiment****  
****Nos histoires nous surprennent, et nous désapprennent étranges renversantes comme une évidence****  
****C'est le destin de Leena, le destin de Leena qu'il tient entre ses doigts. C'est le destin de Leena, le destin de Leena qu'il tient entre ses doigts.****  
****Elle lui dira les mots qu'on aime, ces mots qui nous emmènent, ceux qui nous entraînent au-delà des je t'aime****  
****Il lui dira qu'elle est si belle, qu'il fera tout pour elle, une idée irréelle au-delà des je t'aime.****  
****C'est le destin de Leena, le destin de Leena qu'il tient entre ses doigts.**

****Amy: Si seulement tu pouvais avoir raison! J'en ai marre de les voir se crier dessus sans arrêt!  
Blaise: T'inquiète, ils vont finir ensemble, j'en suis sûr!  
Alyssa: D'accord avec toi chéri!  
Harry: De quoi vous parler?  
Drago: Rien de particulier!  
Casey: Alors Leena, tu l'as giflé ou pas?  
Aileen: Plutôt deux fois qu'une!  
Casey: J'ai gagné!  
Harry: De quoi? Tu pari sur moi maintenant! Sympa!  
Hermione: Allez, faites pas la tête!  
Blaise: C'est tellement une habitude de vous voir vous disputer que maintenant on le prend à la rigolade!  
Samantha: C'est vrai! Vaut mieux en rire!  
Aileen: OK. Bon je dois y aller, je dois finir mon devoir de potion! A tout à l'heure!

Aileen s'éloigna donc sous le regard de ses amis. Hermione sermonna Harry alors que les autres se moquaient gentiment de lui.  
Aileen arriva dans sa salle commune et s'installe sur le rebord de la fenêtre et regarda ses amis qui étaient restés prés du lac.  
Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait dit, elle n'avait pas à finir son devoir, elle voulait juste s'isoler un peu pour faire le point sur ses sentiments pour Harry. En regardant dehors, elle le vit en train de rire avec plusieurs 6ème année, dont Ginny Weasley. Ailenn n'aimait pas particulièrement Ginny, sentiment réciproque d'ailleurs, car elle savait que cette dernière était sortie avec Harry et que, toujours amoureuse de lui, elle ferait tout pour le récupérer. Elle fixa son regard sur Harry et une larme coula le long de sa joue. Elle vit Harry tourner la tête dans sa direction mais sans la voir. Elle vit aussi Hermione et Samantha se diriger en riant vers le château. En reportant son regard sur Harry, elle vit Ginny accrochée à son bras et une seconde larme coula. Elle détestait ça, elle l'aimait, elle le savait maintenant, mais ignorait comment lui faire comprendre. Elle s'installa plus confortablement contre la fenêtre et continua à regarder ses amis et Harry s'amuser près du lac. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle vit Hermione et Samantha revenir vers les autres, Hermione dire quelques mots à Harry et se dernier partir vers le château. Alors d'autres larmes coulèrent et elle se mit à chanter.

Aileen: **Toi et pas un autre que je veux mais toi, même si les autres tournent autour de moi… sans l'expliquer je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi, regarde-moi au moins une fois, et tu verras sûrement ce que je vois même si les autres tournent autour de moi. J'ai beau lutter je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi regarde-moi encore une fois****  
****Je t'ai rêvé et cherché, imaginé jours et nuits sans jamais trop m'approcher, jamais je n'aurais cru voir en lui celui que je cherchais tout près, dans mes rêves les plus abstraits m'a rejoint sans préavis, et désormais ma vie c'est, pénétrer son monde et sa vie, pour qu'il me vois je suis prête à donner tout ce que j'ai, ce que j'ai acquis pour qu'il revienne enfin comme si j'étais celle qui manquait à sa vie sans qui le goût des choses me lui viendrait pour qu'il me reste je ferais tout, tout car c'est…****  
****Toi et pas un autre que je veux mais toi, même si les autres tournent autour de moi… sans l'expliquer je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi, regarde-moi au moins une fois, et tu verras sûrement ce que je vois même si les autres tournent autour de moi. J'ai beau lutter je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi regarde-moi encore une fois****  
****Puis j'ai tenté de l'approcher, de le séduire, sans y laisser ma vie qu'il me voie sans trop m'exposer qu'il rêve de moi comme moi la nuit. Puis voilà l'homme que je cherchais qui me regarde puis disparaît sans savoir saisir mon cri, reprend sa route et m'oublie. Comment lui dire qu'il me plait ? Sans lui faire peur je ne veux pas qu'il s'enfuie. Pourquoi les autres m'effraient? Sans raison claire 'est lui que j'ai choisi****  
****Je veux qu'il sache que je fais, tout ça pour qu'il entre enfin dans ma vie, et même si ça lui déplait, il s'y fera car moi c'est…****  
****Toi et pas un autre que je veux mais toi, même si les autres tournent autour de moi… sans l'expliquer je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi, regarde-moi au moins une fois, et tu verras sûrement ce que je vois même si les autres tournent autour de moi. J'ai beau lutter je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi regarde-moi encore une fois**

****Harry: Tu m'aurais dis ça plus tôt, on aurai perdu beaucoup moins de temps!  
Aileen: Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Depuis quand tu es là?  
Harry: Je suis venu pour te parler et je suis là depuis les rêves les plus abstraits.  
Aileen: Ok, maintenant tu peux te moquer et dégager!  
Harry: Je ne veux ni me moquer, ni dégager!  
Aileen: Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux alors?  
Harry: Mais toi bien sûr! Je sais que je le montre pas comme je devrais Leen, mais… je t'aime. Je t'aime depuis la première fois où je t'ai vue, sur le quai le 1er septembre, tu étais avec ton frère, Sam et Wyatt.  
Et quand je t'ai vu, j'ai su que je venais de trouver cette personne spéciale que tout le monde recherche et que peu de gens ont la chance de trouver. Tu es ma personne Aileen, et je t'en pris, crois-moi quand je te dis que je t'aime… et arrête de pleurer s'il te plaît!  
Aileen: Ne t'inquiète pas, je pleure mais c'est pas parce que je suis triste! Je t'aime Harry et je pensais que tu ne voulais que t'amuser avec moi, comme tu le faisais avec les autres filles! Non s'il te plait ne dis rien! Je t'aime et moi aussi je pense que tu es cette personne si spéciale pour moi.  
Casey: Eh bah voilà enfin!  
Amy: Casey, tu dois vraiment toujours tout gâcher!  
Casey: Désolé mon cœur!  
Hermione: Excusez-nous de vous interrompre mais on voulait savoir comment ça se passait ici!  
Drago: Enfin moi je voulais rien savoir mais ils m'ont obligés à les suivre!  
Samantha: Pauvre petit Dray!  
Alyssa: Tu veux pas qu'on t'appelle Calimero non plus!  
Harry: Bon c'est pas tout ça mais que diriez vous d'une petite fête ce soir?  
Blaise: Toujours partant moi!  
Wyatt: Pareil!  
Drago: Alors c'est d'accord! Au fait Harry, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis l'autre jour?  
Harry: Euh.. Oui!  
Drago: Bien, alors continue de t'en souvenir!  
Aileen: Drago Malefoy! Je t'interdit de menacer mon petit ami!  
Hermione: Oh! Comment ça fait bizarre d'entendre ça!  
Amy: Faut s'y faire! Tout le monde ici est en couple!  
Drago: Et dire qu'au début de l'année on se détestait tous!  
Samantha: Ah non! Wyatt et moi étions déjà ensemble! C'est vous tous qui détestiez la personne avec qui vous êtes!  
Wyatt: Exactement!  
Harry: Oh le fayot!  
Aileen: Il ne fayote pas il est amoureux lui!  
Harry: Mais moi aussi qu'est-ce que tu crois!  
Aileen: Tant mieux, parce que maintenant que je t'ai, je te lâche plus!  
Harry: Pareil pour moi! Tu devras me supporter jusqu'à la fin de tes jours!  
Drago: Bon on pari que d'ici trois ans on se retrouvera dans le parc de Poudlard pour fêter le mariage de ces deux là!  
Harry: On fera le tien avant vieux!  
Casey: Moi je tiens le pari, enfin, les paris!  
Wyatt et Blaise: Pareil!  
Les filles: Mais qu'est-ce que je fais avec un gamin pareil!

C'est dans un fou rire général que la petite bande termina la journée.


End file.
